


Rain

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Couch Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Zane, M/M, Zane and Kai are SUPPOSED to be babysitting, rainstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: A short interaction between Kai and Zane, whereupon feelings are realised.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoJulien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoJulien/gifts).



> Annnnnddd I've fallen into another fandom. Who knew?  
> Plus I just like writing things for my friends.
> 
> If you enjoy, feel free to leave me a comment below! Comments ensure that more fics of this ship happen!
> 
> Note: I wrote this before The Great Devourer episodes. Currently I am less than halfway through season two--no spoilers in the comments please!

 

“It’s raining.” 

Zane was standing at the window nearest Kai, unblinking as he watched fat droplets of rain smacked against the side of the glass. Kai let out a soft hum in response, scrolling the small tablet in his hands. The nindroid turned toward Kai. 

“I…am worried about our brothers, Kai. What sort of mission would bar you and I?” Zane frowned, brow knitting together. He pressed a hand to the window, unbothered by the chilly glass. “Kai.”

Kai looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow at the robot. “Zane, do you really think I’m happy about sticking around to babysit Lloyd?” He looked around, noticing that the young boy had gone missing from the room. He shrugged, setting his tablet aside. “Kind of. I mean, he’s old enough to take care of himself, right? But if we run off, and Sensei returns—you know how’s he’s been lately.”

“I know.” Zane told him with a sigh. He further turned toward the fire ninja, taking a step toward him. “The future fast approaches for all of us—Lloyd in particular. We are in charge of whether or not that future is one of darkness, or one of light. It is a lot to bear on so few shoulders.” 

“We can handle it, though.” Kai told him, the confidence in his voice never wavering for a second. “I mean, not necessarily because we’re the best—I mean, we are, but—” Zane cracked a smile at Kai, and the ninja smiled back. “—we have to be able to handle it. We’re the only ones who can stand up to Garmadon.” 

Zane pursed his lips, before agreeing with a nod. “I believe you are correct, yes. If we do not stand up to him, the world will be hard-pressed to find a group nearly as adept.” He took another step toward the couch.

“It’s not my couch you know, you can join me.” Kai told him, petting the seat. Zane cleared his throat, and then crossed his arms behind his back.

“I…I would rather not, as it were.” Zane told Kai, despite the way he edged closer. Kai rose both his eyebrows in tandem, regarding the nindroid suspiciously. “It’s nothing personal, I’m simply too nervous to sit.”

Kai gave the ice ninja a once over. “It might help your nerves if you did sit—you’re about to shake yourself apart. It’s a big couch, I’m a small guy. I think we could make it work if we both sat on it.” 

Zane seemed to fidget for a moment, before eventually taking a seat on the end of the couch, pressing himself against the arm. 

“This is really getting to you, isn’t it?” Kai asked, keeping his voice soft. The nindroid nodded. Kai slid closer to him, furrowing his brow when Zane jumped. “It’s just a mission, Zane. Nothing bad is going to happen.”

Kai went to lay a hand on Zane’s arm; instead, his hand was caught between slender, chilly fingers. He found himself pulled toward Zane, where the robot froze, staring the fire ninja in the eye. Zane seemed unsure of what to do with himself, before slowly lowering their entwined hands between them. 

“I don’t mean to break you out of your trance over there,” Kai began after a minute or two. “But do you need to talk about it?” He squeezed Zane’s hand, gentle and supportive. Zane thudded forward, forehead smacking against Kai’s collarbone. “It’s okay buddy. It really is. It’s just a mission. This happens all the time.”

Zane shook his head, pressing his face harder against Kai’s chest. Kai wasn’t sure what to do in this situation—Zane wasn’t typically this emotional. And certainly not toward  _ him.  _

In the end, he settled on placing a hand against the back of Zane’s head. 

“What do you need?” Kai asked quietly. Zane said nothing, but wrapped an arm loosely around the other man’s waist. After a moment or two, Kai swore that he felt Zane nuzzled against him, the sharp angle of his nose cold as it did so.

“It…you don’t think it’s because of what I turned out to be, is it?” 

The question hit Kai harder than any punch Cole could throw, settling sorely in his gut. Kai disconnected their fingers, so he could wrap both of his arms around Zane, pulling him tighter against him. The robot let out a surprised grunt, but took the hug in stride, leaning into it.

“ _ No.  _ Definitely not.” Kai spat out, unconsciously pressing his cheek against Zane’s forehead. “You’re being a nindroid hasn’t changed  _ anything.  _ We still like you, we still  _ love  _ you.” 

He drew his hands up to cup Zane’s face, tilting it up. There were no tears, but there was a sadness there that had Kai floundering. “I like you. A lot. Like, a  _ lot  _ lot. You know. Enough to, uh.” He swallowed, pressing his thumb to Zane’s bottom lip. “Enough to kiss you to prove it.” 

The surprise on Zane’s face was alarming, at first. And then it settled into confusion, and eventually acceptance. He settled against Kai’s chest, listening to his heart race. Kai, on the other hand, was mentally kicking himself. His mind was on constant, stuttering repeat, asking him  _ why  _ exactly he’d said  _ that.  _ And it didn’t help that Zane wasn’t blinking—his eyes were just focused on Kai, as if sizing him up. 

“Would you be willing to prove it?” Zane spoke softly, closing his eyes. His lips were partially parted, easily kissable. Kai’s heartrate spiked instantly, finding a home in his throat. 

Kai choked the feeling down, pressing his forehead against Zane’s. He took a deep breath, before gently pressing his fingers against the base of the nindroids jaw. Zane’s eyes twitched below their lids as Kai tilted his head downward, listening to the hitch in the ice ninja’s breath as he closed the distance between their faces. Less than an inch was left between their lips, hot breath mixing with cold.

“You sure?” Kai asked, slipping a hand up to gently grip at Zane’s hair. Zane nodded in response, nudging their noses together in an attempt to urge Kai forward. The fire ninja swallowed, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle.

The kiss was chaste and tentative, but better than Kai could have ever imagined; Zane’s lips were as cold as the rest of him, and he could swear that he felt steam escape from between their connected mouths. 

“I certainly felt appreciated.” Zane murmured against Kai’s lips, getting a laugh from the fire ninja. “Do you truly like me? Despite my lack of…” Zane paused, unsure of what he was trying to say.

“…squishy parts?” Kai offered, this time getting a laugh and a gentle nuzzle from Zane. “I think you’re plenty squishy. And comfy, for the record. A little cold, though.”

“I imagine your body heat more than makes up for it.” Zane told him. Kai dipped down, unafraid to kiss the nindroid again. Zane accepted it with a gentle hiccup that Kai pretended not to hear, though he inwardly delighted in. 

“Zane, robot or no. I mean. You’re…man, I am  _ bad  _ with words. But of  _ course  _ I like you. I’d be an idiot not to. Robot or not, you’re Zane. Nothing’s going to change that fact.” He pressed their noses together once again, and Zane sighed against him. “Feeling a little better?”

“Better, however—”

Lloyd’s voice interrupted the two, sounding far more disgusted than it needed to be.

“Oh my  _ god.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ouo
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> After the Rain by Max Swan  
> Song of Rain by Tiffany, Yozoh, Na Yoon Kwon, Jang Geun Seuk, and S.Jin
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
